Biography: Admiral Tron Dlarit, the Imperial
by Tron1
Summary: A NJO storyline set around an Imperial Admiral, about his rise to power and his ultimate fate.
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Biography: Admiral Tron Dlarit the myth, the legend, the true story.

A NJO story, this biography begins by telling the events of how Tron Dlarit became one of the Empire's Admrials after the Battle at Endor and what became of him between during the time gap up to the current timeline in the New Jedi Order. Chapter 1 has no dialogue as it's mainly describing who Tron is and who he attained the rank of Admiral, but don't let that detract you, the story begins anew in Chapter 2 and is like a normal story with character interaction.

This is based upon the character, Admiral Tron Dlarit of the Emperor's Hammer Strike Fleet - www.emperorshammer.org

Chapter 1 In the Beginning

Quote: _When I rise, it will be with the ranks and not from the ranks_.

Born on the bacta rich planet of Thyferra, Tron Dlarit was one of the lucky ones being born into the Dlarit family. It was the largest family in control of the Xucphra Corporation. Always in competion with the Jace family of the Zaltin Corporation, Tron soon learned to build a keen edge for finding possible in the impossible.

Trained by his father on how to negotiate and manipulate, Tron became a proficient businessman at a very young age. He also inherited the family genes for mathematical prowess. His upbringing during his adolescence shaped his future greatly, but instead of taking over the family business he decided to join the Galactic Empire and strive to become one of their elite.

At the age of 18 Tron left home and headed for the closest Imperial outpost to sign up. His father objected to this brash and undiscussed decision, but not wanting to see his son be of lesser stature amongst his peers, he made known the Dlarit family name and made sure that as a fresh young cadet Tron would be sent to the Raithal Academy, also known as the "Imperial Officers Academy." Thanks to his family genes, which gave him superb mathematic and diplomatic skills, he made a name for himself as a tactically proficient officer and politician.

Because of his high scores in the TIE simulator training and his innate aptitude for flying, his instructors recommend that he be sent to the Imperial Naval Academy on Prefsbelt IV, where he was instructed with many others under the tutelage of the then Captain Soontir Fel. He graduated at the rank of Lieutenant and was among the top 5% in his class.

His first assignment was onboard the _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer _Avenger_ in Delta Squadron. After proving himself to his superiors time after time, in battle after battle, and mission after mission he was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and given command of Beta Squadron. As time went by he advanced up the rank ladder. At the Battle of Endor, Lieutenant Commander Dlarit lead Beta Squadron into battle and was a key player in the destruction of the Mon Calamari Cruiser Defiance. He returned to the _Avenger_ reluctantly, but the general order had been given for a tactical retreat by the last surviving interim fleet commander. He was promoted because the valiant efforts he displayed that day and for his role in the killing of the Defiance to earn the rank of Commander.

He was the wing commander aboard the _Avenger_ when he heard that the New Republic had captured Coruscant and that the Xucphra Corporation now ruled Thyferra. He immediately used up his saved holo time and called his father on Thyferra, via the HoloNet. He learned that his father, Airen Dlarit, had been given the title of General of the Thyferran Home Defense Force and that his sister Erisi had been given her own squadron of TIE Interceptors.

It wasn't until after the rumors had spread and news had confirmed it, that Tron believed his father and sister had been murdered and were dead. He had seen the replay that the Rebel pilot Corran Horn's fighter had captured during the events that lead up to his sister Erisi Dlarit's death. He had seen the dead body of his father in New Republic files that Imperial Intelligence had recovered. And once he knew that it was Tycho Celchu and Corran Horn who were responsible for killing those closest to him, then his hatred for the rebel scum became more prevailent.

The _Avenger_ was hunted by a small portion of the New Republic and had to fall back, time after time. Then Warlord Zsinj decided to take advantage of an opportunity and make his tactical strike against the New Republic. Zsinj called upon all loyal Imperialists and the _Avenger_ was more than willing to join up with him.

After the death of Warlord Zsinj and the _Avenger's_ last battle in an ever endless struggle to survive, Tron and his squad (what was left) set course for what was known as the Minos Cluster, which was being struggled over by an Imperial fleet known as the Emperor's Hammer Strike Fleet and a nearby New Republic fleet stationed in that vicinity. He was assigned to Hound Squadron on board the _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer _Intrepid_ as a flight member. He was promoted to one of the two flight leader positions in Hound Squadron and later given the boost in rank to Captain.

A new crew was being shipped out to the first flag ship of the Emperor's Hammer, the _Super_-class Star Destroyer _Avenger_. With these developements, Tron found that there were many Squadron Commander positions open and applied for the command of Cyclone Squadron of Wing X onboard the _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer _Challenge_ of the Emperor's Hammer's second battle group. After a lively conversation with the three heads of Battle Group II Tron approached Rear Admiral Demos, his commanding officer, and was promoted to the rank of Major.

Tron was now confident of his abilities and applied for one of the few open positions in Tau Squadron, an elite TIE squadron. However, Tron was turned down for membership and therefore applied and was accepted into Praetorian Squadron, the Intelligence Division's elite.

Days passed, weeks passed, and Praetorian Squadron kept up its duty of protecting the Supreme Director of Imperial Intelligence Division. But soon, as always with squadrons made up of such fine pilots, the group began to dissolve as many took on new responsibilities and assignments. Tron was amongst those who moved on. On the eve of Praetorian's greatest loss of pilots, Tron forsaw the outcome and went to an old friend.

He applied to Rear Admiral "Pappy" Renegade, Commodore of the _Challenge_ at the time, for the position of Wing Commander. The squadrons were still the same, the only difference when Tron arrived as the new Wing Commander, was that he was yet again promoted. This time he was made a Lieutenant Colonel and a Flag Officer.

Finally on the eve of one late night, he heard that Tau squadron once again had an opening. Back when he had been with Praetorian, after a war-game between Praetorian and Tau, Colonel Kaerner the commander of Tau offered Tron a position in the squadron. Going on that invitation, Tron contacted Kaerner to confirm the invitation was still open, it was. Tron resigned as Wing Commander of Wing X and transfered to Tau. Admiral Kawolski, the Flight Officer of the Emperor's Hammer, approved the transfer and also promoted Tron to the full rank of Colonel for his loyal service to the _Challenge_.

Years passed and the commanding officer of the _Super_-class Star Destroyer _Avenger_, Vice Admiral Undo, decided to step down. Seeing a chance to further his career in the TIE Corps, Tron applied and was made Commodore of the Avenger and elevated in rank to Rear Admiral.

However, his stunt as Commodore didn't last long, eight-teen days to be exact. His departure from command is unknown, but it is believed that it was in part due to a conflict of interests with a superior. He went on, however, to become a command attaché to one of the Emperor's Hammer's command staff and was promoted to Vice Admiral upon his appointment which once again didn't last long since he was always looking to advance further and decided to apply for the open position of command attaché to the Emperor's Hammer Strike Fleet's Executive Officer, Sector Admiral Compton. After serving with Compton for sometime he was promoted to the full rank of Admiral.

As an admiral he was as devious as he was tactically wise. This lead to his becoming the next Special Operations Director. That was all within a twelve year span of time following the fateful battle at Endor. What soon followed would show that this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: In the meantime…

Chapter 2 In the meantime…

Quote: _There's only one way to succeed in anything, and that is to give it everything. I do, and I demand that my soldiers do. If you aren't fired with enthusiasm, you'll be fired with enthusiasm. Mental toughness is essential to success. You never win a battle unless you beat the soldier in front of you. The score on the board doesn't mean a thing. That's for the analysts. You've got to win the war with the soldier in front of you_.

In the dark corners of the galaxy, where surreptitiously acquired information was wrought and sold, traded in whispers from one furtive creature to the next, rumors had been heard of a gathering of the Imperial forces, somewhere out near a planet called Aurora Prime. Like a fist clenching together, into a hammer that would crush the Alliance forever, and end once and for all it's crazy dreams of freedom.

In a time when the Empire's only chance of survival lies in the hands of the lone pilot…Restoring the Imperial Reich

That was the hope of the Emperor's Hammer. It failed.

Tron had spent years with them and they hadn't struck back at those who'd taken what was rightfully theirs. The New Republic had never been attacked, only swatted away while the fleet that he served with defended the territory the had come about by chance and had no dreams of making alliances with the rest of the Imperial Remnant.

Dispondent and angered, Tron left with a small portion of the fleet in tow and headed towards Bastion. It was now sixteen years since the battle of Yavin and the day the Empire was given it's first major blow. Palpatine was all but dead now and that included all of his clones as well, destroyed by traitors and rebel scum.

**Onboard the _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer _Krieger_…**

"Captain, how long before we revert to real space?" Asked Tron from his usual standing position at the front of the command bridge, staring out into the blue tunnel of hyperspace.

"It's only a few hours until reversion, sir." Reported his newly promoted executive officer, Captain Dor Reder. Reder had been actually given command of the _Krieger_ back when he served under Admiral Gaen Drommel. Upon Drommel's untimely demise aboard the _Super_-class Star Destroyer _Guardian_, Captain Reder and his crew headed the _Krieger_ towards the Minos Cluster. There they were intercepted by Admiral Tron Dlarit and stationed around the planet Sif, under Tron's direct command.

"Very well, I'll be in my ready room." Tron turned on the walkway and began heading towards the rear doors of the bridge, "Call me when we enter the Eriadu system." With that he entered the turboshaft and went to his ready room which was in all actuallity a reburished emergency battle bridge which now also served as the conference room for the command staff that Tron had assembled.

The room was decorated with Thyferran art, holo-images of past starships that Tron had served on or commanded as well as group holo-photos of the people he'd served with and known throught out all of his career in the Empire. A photo of his family was displayed prominently on his desk, it pictured his father, his sister and himself. Their mother had died when Erisi and he were very young and no images remained of her in any library, the family library having been destroyed by the rebels.

Yet another thing to destroy them for. His list of reasons for revenge had grown quite large, and due to the lack of motivation on his former superiors part, he hadn't been able to make it any smaller. Tron had never married, he was married to the Empire as the saying goes, and never had time to make the commitment for a relationship since he was always committed elsewhere.

**Three hours later…**

"Sir?" came the voice of Captain Reder over the private intercom. "Sir? We've reverted to real space and are on the fringe of the Eriadu system now and await your command.

Tron roused from his nap and tapped the intercom button on his desk, "Thank you Dor. Have a recon flight sent out to see the current state of affairs and who all is command of the Seswenna Sector. I'll need to set up a meeting with them regarding our return to the Imperial Navy's command."

"Aye, sir." Reder closed the private intercom and walked over to his communications officer and his flight officer. "Send a recon flight to investigate who we need to talk with lieutenant." He ordered his flight officer and then turning to the recently promoted communications officer he said, "Have the following message prepared to be sent. 'Admiral Tron Dlarit and the Imperial starships under his command wish to ally themselves with the leader of the Imperial Remnant.' and then have it repeated until a response comes in. Notify me at once when one does."

"Yes, sir." Replied the lieutenant commander.

Reder walked over to the next officer who would be of assistance to him, the logistics officer. Commander Derrin was a fine officer, if a bit pompous at times, and had the latest information on the Seswenna sector up before Reder made it all the way over. Reder had had a good career with the Empire, he was a tall man of 1.8 meters and at the age of 51 years he was in as good of shape now as he was when he graduated the academy on Carida.

"Commander?" Reder asked, knowing that Derrin had already pulled up the data to impress him, though there was no need. "What can you tell me of the struggles in the Seswenna sector or at least of it's current state?"

"Well, sir," began Derrin bringing up a display of the former world governed by Grand Moff Tarkin, "it is currently still under Imperial rule thankfully and though we are still unsure as to who is ruling it, we do know that the Imperial Council and and Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, former captain of the _Chimaera_ and executive officer to Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"I see." Reder turned to the communications officer and motioned with a movement of his finger for the officer to join them. "Lieuntenat Commander, has our recon team reported in yet?"

"Negative, sir. They should be making contact with us in the next five minutes as per regulations." Reported the officer.

"Very well, it seems this would be moot anyhow, we need to contact Admiral Gilad Pellaeon." Said Reder. "He'll be the one the Admiral wishes to speak with."

"Aye, sir, I'll send a message to him at once. Reports suggest the Remnant was made Bastion their new capital and that is where he should be located."

"Recall the recon squadron then, we'll arrive at Bastion in person." Ordered Reder, then walking over to the private intercom that was linked to Tron's ready room he advised the admiral of the updated information and his plan. The admiral agreed on the course of action and gave Reder the go ahead. Walking up onto the command deck and looking straight ahead at the planet Eriadu, Reder gave the crew their new orders. "Officer of the watch, bring us about for a jump to the planet Bastion. Navigator lay in a course and transmit it to the helmsman for jump."

Within moments the ship stretched and jumped into the blue wormhole vortex of hyperspace.

Stay tuned for "Chapter 3: The next stage," taking place in the New Jedi Order era and getting the story off to it's official start.


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Stage…

Chapter 3: The Next Stage…

Quote: _Heroes are just ordinary men, who do extraordinary things, in extraordinary times. Those extraordinary times often go on to become known as history, but as always there is change. History became legend, legend became myth, and some things that should not have been forgotten…were lost_.

The night, dark as ever in space, was quite aboard the bridge of the _Krieger_. Admiral Tron Dlarit paced back and forth the length of the command deck. He was waiting for Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, the appointed Supreme Commander of the Imperial military, to rendevous with the _Krieger_. They were not too far from the Bilbringi system, though it was in New Republic control, it was still a good rendevous site since it was so rarely patrolled.

Pellaeon was now five hours late and counting, Tron did not like to be kept waiting even if it were for the arrival of his new commanding officer. He looked out into space once again. To anyone else that wasn't a naval officer, they would think he was contemplating or just staring blankly into the darkness. But in all actuallity he was focusing on one point off the bow of his ship about 30 kilometers where Pellaeon's ship would revert to real space and then approach them.

"Sir?" Came Dor Reder's voice from behind. "Sir, we have a report from the Inner Rim, it tells of a new problem for the rebels and something that could be advantageous for us."

"Really? What is it, captain?" Asked Tron as he continued to focus on that one point.

"Well, sir, the New Republic has been having difficulties with Duskhan League as of late." Replied Dor. "The accursed Yevethans think that they are above everyone in the galaxy, the damned aliens, and are using our own Black Fleet to intimidate the rebels."

"The Black Fleet, eh." Tron turned to face his executive officer. "Tell me, captain, who was in charge of the Black Fleet before it was overtaken in drydock?"

"The records show that it was Govenor Crollick, sir." Said Dor, "it was quite the taskforce, the Super Star Destroyer _Intimidator_, the renowned Star Destroyer _Valorous_ and some of their men had been noted for such acts of bravery that were remarkable."

At that moment, the young communications officer Lieutenant Stent came up on the command deck. "Sir, we have reports coming in concerning the Black Fleet. They are calling for any Imperial ships to meet with them at Byss."

"The Black Fleet?" Asked Tron, "Are you sure Lieuntenant? That fleet was captured."

"Sir, the message is being broadcast by a Major Sil Sorannan." Replied Stent, "I've checked with the logistics officer and Lieutenant Commander Derrin confirms that Major Sorannan was an officer of the Black Fleet."

"Put it on the overhead speakers, I'd like to hear this call." Ordered Tron.

"This Major Sil Sorannan of the Black Sword Command, Imperial Navy--acing commander of the Black Fleet. We are former prisoners of war recently escaped after thirteen years on what was supposed to be a nine month detail." Came Sorannan's voice over the speakers. "We are enroute to the planet Byss, hoping that it is still in the hands of the Empire. If not we will be seeking any and all loyal imperialists to help us find the way home."

"Byss has already fallen, the poor fools have been out of touch for far too long." Dor said under his breath.

"Lieutenant, have a transmission burst sent to the _Intimidator_ and inform them to meet up with us here instead. Tell Major Sorannan that is a direct order and not a suggestion."

"Yes, sir." Replied Stent. He turned on his heel and strolled over the communications pit and repeated the order to his subordinates. One of the men below reported something in return and Stent returned to Tron and Dor who were talking about nothing imparticular. "Sir, we have word from Admiral Pellaeon, he regrets to inform you that he will be delayed by one day due to some recent events on Bastion."

"Very well, we'll stay put and wait for Major Sorannan and see to anything he and his crew may need. And then when Admiral Pellaeon arrives, we'll have quite the fleet to present to him." Tron turned back to look out at the stars but spun around when another thought occured to him, "How soon until the Major and his fleet arrive?"

"It will be within seventeen hours, sir." Replied the navigator extrapolating the course that the _Intimidator_ and her crew would have to take.

**Seventeen hours later…**

The _Intimidator_ jumped in right on schedule as the navigator had predicted. Following into line with the _Krieger_ and her escorts while it's other ships, the _Valorous_ and the two other Star Destroyers brought up the rear. Tron had a shuttle prepped and launched once time allowed. His shuttle along with it's escorts made the brief jaunt over to the larger vessel and made their way to the hangar bay.

The shuttle touched down, white clouds of cooling vapor hissing out as the ramp lowered down. A troupé of guards deboarded and took up positions flanking the ramp, then Tron followed by Dor Reder walked down. Major Sorannan and his men, a small band of survivors, were standing at attention. Sorannan stepped forward and saluted Tron.

"I hereby turn command of the _Super_-class Star Destroyer _Intimidator_ over to you, Admiral." Said the Major, his face was covered with the small bristles of a couple days growth of a beard, his eyes looked sunken, but the vim and vigor inside the man was as bright as a sun.

"I shall leave you as acting-commander for the time being, Major." Replied Tron. "The fact of the matter is that my fleet and I are waiting to meet up with the officially appointed supremem commander of the Imperial armed forces, Admrial Gilad Pellaeon. When he arrives in seven hours, you may turn the ship over to him."

Sorannan stood there blank faced, but a smile began to form on his face as well. "We'd heard rumors that the Empire was broken up and being run by little nothing more than warlords and those who wanted to be warlords, men who thought of themselves as Emperors. But to have an officially appointed supreme commander, that's… that's something. To know the Empire is awhole again means we can win this war."

"Yes, perhaps, Major." Said Tron. They began walking now and headed towards the main doors to the hangar which would lead them down several halls to a turbolift that would go to the bridge. "This ship was reported as being under Yevethan control, how did you get free and what have you done with the scum?"

"Slave rigging, sir." Sorannan responded, "And when they attempted to retake the ship, we just opened the emergency airlocks and let vacuum have at them."

They continued on with the tour of the ship and talked about the details as to what would need to be fixed and how long it would take as well as the future to come for both of them and their men. Pellaeon arrived early and the presentation was repeated yet again in the main hangar onboard the _Intimidator_, this time however Tron and Sorannan did the honors together of saluting the commander and chief. Tron provided stormtroopers from several of his ships to display a full garrison compliment for the older Admiral's arrival, it was just like in the glory days of the Empire.

They all returned to Bastion, there Sorannan and his men were given medals and awards as well as welcome home parades. For his actions in the freeing of his men, Sorannan was promoted to the full rank of Colonel, and assigned to the Third Fleet aboard the _Intimidator_. Tron was granted to retain his rank of Admiral, there had been controversy over it since it hadn't gone through official channels, but since it was granted to him by a Grand Admiral it was accepted. He was given command of the Third Fleet, his command ship was the _Intimidator_ and upon request Dor Reder was made captain of it, while Lieutenanat Commander Derrin was made a full Commander and given command of the _Krieger_.

The Third Fleet was assigned to patrol the Imperial borders alongside the Unknown Regions and up to the planet Adumar. This is the patrol they took for the next ten years.

* * *

**…Ten Years Later…**

* * *

It was now twenty-seven years since the Battle of Yavin, the genocidal Yuuzhan Vong have invaded the galaxy and pushed their war effort forward and had captured the New Republic capital of Coruscant. With the fall of Coruscant, the seat of power in the galaxy for the last 50,000 years, the New Republic crumbled and was broken up. Remnants of the New Republic were scattered about, refugees streaming here and there but avoiding Imperial space for the time being.

With the threat of the Yuuzhan Vong always looming over the Imperial Remnant, not yet attacking but having the opportunity too, the Third Fleet had been transfered to patrol the area from Ord Binir to Dubrillion. Both were now occupied by the Vong, but the Empire needed to patrol these sectors as close as they could.

"Admiral, we're approaching the outter fringes of the Dubrillion system." Reported the navigation officer.

"Sensors, any signs of Yuuzhan Vong." Asked Captain Reder, he was well along in years now but still as efficient as ever in fulfilling his duty.

"Negative that, sir." Replied the sensors officer, "But there are heat signatures being picked up orbiting Dubrillion itself. We can pass through the asteroid field undetected."

"Sir," asked Reder to his commanding officer of more than a decade now, "do we proceed? They may have dovin basal sensors planted in there."

"Hmm." Tron thought the matter over and then after thinking of all strategic and tactical situations that would be required if they were to be attacked he made his response. "We'll proceed into the asteroid belt. Admiral Pellaeon has ordered us not to engage the enemy unless absolutely necessary, but we need to gather as much information as possible of the enemy."

And so they proceeded, into the asteroid field, tractor beams at full so as not to draw attention. If they were to use their turbolaser batteries they would be spotted for sure, but with the tractor beams they would have the advantage of being able to move without lighting up their position. Into the belly of the great beast of Dubrillion's asteroid field they went…


End file.
